


Temptation

by LadyBardock



Series: Single Shots [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili has recently been wondering what's wrong with his brother. He didn't seem happy to be with his girlfriend, avoided being alone with her and generally Kili seemed troubled. Despite his own dark urges, Fili decided to be the brother he should be. So when their parents go out on a Sunday night, he plans to finally talk with Kili about sex. What was meant to be just a prep talk, strictly educational... went a bit haywire... All becasue of the cute little walking temptation his baby brother was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

“Can you believe that Ro actually walked up to her…” Kili was walking around his room and telling another dramatic story to Tauriel. Fili just rolled his eyes and tried to focus on his homework. Despite the wall separating their room, he could still hear every word. Kili was rather loud in everything he did. Talking on the phone, watching films, listening to music, jerking off or learning. On days like these Fili prayed his final exams were closer.

“Hey, are you busy?” Kili peaked into his room.

“I need to study...” Fili reminded him.

“Tauriel is going to swing by and we’re going to MacDonald’s, want to come?” Kili quickly proposed.

Fili groaned with frustration, he had to finish maths, but Kili’s eyes were glaring at him pleadingly. Fili had no idea why he wanted his older brother to tag along to a drive with his girlfriend.

“Fine... But we’re coming back before ten!” Fili grimaced.

“Yes Mom!” Kili laughed and rushed downstairs stomping the steps loudly.

Fili sat in the back of the car cringing. Tauriel’s face clearly indicated she wasn’t expecting him at all. For some time now he noticed that Tauriel was striving to be alone with Kili, while Kili tried to keep him around as a chaperon. Which was idiotic in itself. Kili was seventeen, and Fili was not his mother or father, he was just a brother. Fili for a moment considered that Tauriel was pushing Kili to do the next step, while Kili might feel scared of it. With a firm decision he chocked down his own needs and decided to help Kili.

The next few days Fili studied more than ever, he wanted to gain up a bit of time for Kili, and gaining heads up with school was a way to ensure that time. He asked their parents about the weekend plans, and wasn’t surprised to hear that they were going to the theatre on Sunday evening and to a restaurant. That gave them four five hours to talk freely. Six or seven if they were lucky.

He warned his brother that Sunday evening it was his night, and Kili just grinned happily.

“Won’t your girlfriend be jealous?” Fili asked with a smile.

“My brother is equally important.” Kili just grinned. “You’re going to college so I need to get as much as possible. I’ll prepare snacks and dinner, you get some beer!”

“Great idea!” Fili just grinned and later blushed thinking of the things he did prepare for that night. A small bag hidden in the far corner of his closet. He downloaded three films, but not films Kili was probably expecting. It was risky but he felt really tempted to try it. Just talking about it would be fun.

As the weekend slowly came, Fili had a bit of after thoughts, but he made the decision.

“Why are you going down here?” Kili gazed into the party room in the basement.

“Let’s party in here!” Fili yelled and put his secret bag hidden under the table. “Better light for the films!” But in reality it was the hidden shelter the basement provided. He would never watch films like that in the living room, where any passerby could gaze at the screen.

“Did you ask some friends over?” Kili asked unsure.

“No, it’s just you and me.” Fili winked.

Kili quickly carried in the plates with snacks, and set them on the table. “Pizza will be ready in like an hour, I set the oven to ring.”

“Cool, so sit down.” Fili tapped the sofa next to him.

Kili quickly landed, casually pulling his long legs under him. “So what films did you prepare? Star Wars? Or many X-men this time?” Kili asked impatiently.

“Relax and watch.” Fili sipped on his beer.

The film began, but Fili was paying more attention to Kili than to the semi porn film on the screen. It was soft porn, with some nice erotic scenes, nothing overbearingly pornographic. Kili was dead red during the first sex scene, but somehow later he seemed to look away from the screen more than watching it really.

“You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” Fili asked coyly.

Kili gazed at him strongly. “Why do you ask?”

“Just curious...” Fili tried to seem casual.

“Yes, I am so what...” Kili growled.

“Why are you so touchy?” Fili asked a bit worried.

“It’s just... I’m not comfortable with all this.” Kili complained.

“What are you comfortable with then?” Fili asked gently.

“I’m not really sure I should be talking to you about all this... it’s kind of private.” Kili blushed madly and pulled his legs even closer to his chest.

“Who are you going to talk about this if not with me?” Fili asked gently. “I’m your brother, I want to be there for you, especially that I’ve noticed you had some problems recently.”

“We never really talked about things like this... It just feels weird.” Kili complained.

“Have you ever talked with someone about things like this?” Fili asked him gently.

Kili looked down and his face reached a new shade of scarlet. “Not really... just at school a bit.”

The oven rang from upstairs and Kili rushed up with relief. He came back slowly, with some kind of hesitance. He placed the pizza on the table and gave Fili a slice. He leaned back and focused on eating, not really looking at his brother at all. When they finished eating Kili sat crouched in the far end of the sofa, and Fili was truly scared he fucked up their relations forever.

“Kid... I’m sorry, but smart sex is safe sex.” Fili told him gently. “There is nothing to be scared of, or to be ashamed of.” Kili just blushed.

“I had sexual education at school...” Kili growled.

“Then why are you so scared?” Fili asked him, his brother just glared at him with some kind of pain.

“I’m not sure I want to...” Kili looked down.

“To lose your virginity or to have sex with Tauriel?” Fili asked with worry.

Kili didn’t answer for a longer moment, finally he noticed. “With Tauriel...”

Fili became really worried. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s not that I don’t like her... she’s fun and she’s my best friend... but somehow it just doesn’t feel right...” Kili complained.

“She doesn’t thrill you sexually?” Fili was surprised that was the problem, he thought Kili was just plain scared, and not that he wasn’t in fact interested in his girlfriend.

“Not really... I know she’s beautiful... but somehow I just don’t feel like it...” Kili growled.

“Is there someone else who you’d rather fuck?” Fili asked him carefully.

Kili blushed like mad which contradicted his next words. “Not really...”

“So when you jerk off who do you imagine?” Fili asked more boldly.

Kili just blushed more.

“Do you watch porn films doing it?” Fili asked.

“Do you?” Kili shot back, red as a tomato.

“Sometimes. If I find a right type of film.” Fili admitted easily. “I prefer living people to images on the screen.”

“What kind of porn films do you like?” Kili asked curiously.

Fili just inhaled and pressed play to one of the films he prepared. “Something more like this...” He focused on the screen trying not to intimidate Kili anymore.

\-----

Kili had no idea why Fili showed him that porn movie but when the topic went in the direction of sex, his whole existence was reduced to his stomach coming up to his throat. He regretted eating anything at all, because he was nauseous. Dead terrified with the questions Fili was asking... if only he knew whose face accompanied Kili day and night... He stopped looking at his brother and his stomach turned even more. It wasn’t a traditional porn movie. It was a gay porn movie.  He tried not to look, not to let the image affect him, but just one glance was enough to make him hard. It was a rather subtle film, full of kissing and tender touch, getting to know each other and taking pleasure in sex.

“You watch gay porn movies?” Kili rasped before he could stop the question escaping his lips.

“Sorry to break it to you like this bro... but if you haven’t noticed, I’m gay.” Fili told him.

“What?” Kili sat there with wide eyes and an open mouth.

“I’m gay.” Fili repeated, and Kili’s mind went blank. His beloved brother was... “I hope you don’t mind...” Fili said feeling unsure.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Kili asked gazing at the scene. The boy on the bottom did seem to like it a lot.

“Not really, if you prepare the right way.” Fili assured him.

“What do you like? Top or bottom?” Kili rasped feeling tense beyond measure.

“I don’t mind both actually.” Fili confessed with a light blush on his cheeks.

“Really?” Kili was stunned, out of breath and still a bit nauseous.

“Take a look at him...” He pointed to the boy on the bottom. “Can’t you see how much he likes it? His cock is perfectly erect... His eyes are half closed in pleasure...” Fili spoke with zeal. “If you use lube and stretch it can be the most pleasant feeling in the world.”

Kili’s brain was in a daze.

“Men have something called a g spot too.” Fili winked at him, slightly amused with the scarlet red on his brother’s cheeks.

“Have you done it?” Kili cringed with the idea.

“A few times yes...” Fili admitted.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Kili was stunned they were talking about something so intimate.

“Not, really. I haven’t had a relationship if you’re asking about that.” Fili told him calmly.

“Did you fuck anyone I know?” Kili folded his hands in his lap trying to hide his own reaction. The topic was a really bad idea.

“Doubt it. That would be awkward, wouldn’t it?” Fili glanced at him. “Do you remember Bard?”

“That transfer student three years back?” Kili gazed at him in a way Fili could not describe. Something in between horror and disgust he concluded.

“He had a huge crush on me... but we never got as far as sex. If he had stayed in town then probably he would be my first real boyfriend.” Fili confessed.

“How far did you get?” Kili’s voice was stone cold.

“A few blows jobs... some fun. But not the real thing. I was just fifteen and later he moved away. Why do you ask if this topic is clearly very embarrassing for you?” Fili asked.

“And it isn’t for you?” Kili shot back.

“Not at all... My team has been focused on sex the last few years, and every summer camp well... that was the only topic we would talk about, apart from football.” Fili confessed.

“Did you do it with any of them?” Kili asked strongly.

“Nope... not planning to. I had a few crushes, especially when I began noticing just how much I like boys. The showers never helped me a lot... but well, you don’t shit in your own nest do you? Fucking someone I’m in a team with is insane.” Fili smiled.

“So why haven’t you got a boyfriend?” Kili asked the big topic with huge instance. “Don’t you love someone?”

“Love?” Fili mused trying to keep the truth down his throat. “I had a few strong crushes, that’s it. Somehow I never felt those relationships to be right, so I never perused anything stable. It’s like you and Tauriel, if you don’t feel like having sex with her at all, you two shouldn’t be in a relationship.”

“If I tell her that she will throw a fit, leave me and I’ll lose my best friend at the same time...” Kili growled.

“That is a problem.” Fili gently told him. “But if she’s really your friend, she will understand. I bet she already noticed your avoidance, just as I have.”

Kili looked away from him.

“So how far have you got?” Fili asked him gently.

“Not far...” Kili blushed and looked away both from Fili and the fascinating scene on screen.

“Blow jobs?” Fili asked him gently, but Kili just shook his head.

“Touching?” Fili continued drilling.

“A bit... but it didn’t go well.” Kili admitted with huge pain.

“Kili... if you don’t talk with me I can’t really help you. It’s clear you need help!” Fili told him. “Do have problems keeping it erect when she touches you?”

Kili just nodded frantically and tried to hide.

Fili just gazed at him, his brother had always been adventurous, daring even, so he always thought that his sex drive will drive him insane by the age of fourteen. But here his virgin seventeen year old brother had problems keeping an erection with his girlfriend, avoided talking about sex and was acting so shy and awkward that it would be sweet if not for the fact that he really wanted to help him.

“Is it me or did the gay porn movie work more than the normal one?” Fili asked him as gently as possible, but what he saw was pure panic. Kili began shaking and crying and trying to hide at all cost.

“Kili Wait!” Fili pulled him into his arms before he could escape. “Ease down... You can trust me... You can trust me baby brother... I love you and I will always be there for you.” Fili spoke the words deep in his heart with ease.

“There is nothing bad if you find boys more attractive...” He whispered to him gently. “I will still love you... our parents will somehow learn to live with it...”

“I don’t want to! I want to be normal! Just like everyone else!” Kili sobbed not really saying out loud what was bugging him deep down. Why he was so scared of his own urges and needs.

“Being gay is normal.” Fili told him gently. “Are you saying I’m not normal for wanting to kiss and make love to guys?”

“You’re normal...” Kili sobbed desperately. “I’m not...” he wailed.

“Your perfectly normal. What your body desires is perfectly natural for your body... You cannot go against your own nature... that’s why you will never be able to fuck Tauriel... If you prefer boys it simply won’t work.” Fili kept whispering.

“I just get these sick thoughts... Urges that I shouldn’t...” Kili complained with really naming what was bothering him. “I’d like to do something like that... but I’m too scared what it would mean to me. The changes it would bring to my life...”

“I was scared too for a time...” Fili told him gently still embracing him despite the tempting closeness. “But later I just realised it was the only way for me. By going against your nature you’re making yourself unhappy.”

“So you basically say I should go and get laid with a guy?” Kili spoke with spite.

“Nope... I’m saying you should rethink what you want and be honest to yourself.” Fili told him. “Do you have a crush on a boy?” Fili asked suddenly hit by terror.

Kili looked down and did not answer, the lack of answer so meaningful.

“Is it somebody I know?” Fili asked, but Kili shook his head, a bit too fast.

“Would you like to go out with him? Kiss him? Feel his lips on your cock?” Fili gently taunted trying to get the truth out.

Kili finally nodded.

“Then why don’t you? Try your luck, there are more gay guys out there than you may think.” Fili told him gently brushing Kili’s hair from his face.

“For example?” Kili growled.

“Gimli.” Fili smirked. “And Legolas have been a couple the last two years.”

“What?” Kili stared at him dazed completely.

“Have you been living under a rock or something?” Fili laughed. “They fuck each other all the time, the more they fight the more they fuck.”

Kili still stared at him in shock and the close proximity was driving Fili insane.

“Do you remember last year Nori’s birthday?” Fili asked gently.

Kili slowly nodded.

“Well Ori sort of concerned me and kissed me...” Fili confessed taking in Kili’s shocked reaction. “Later Nori tried to give me a blow job, but it took a while to talk him out of it.”

“They are both...” Kili was white now.

“Yup.” Fili confirmed. “It turned out they both had a crush on me, and they made a bet who will get me first, and well since I don’t shit in my own nest, and Ori is your best friend, well I told them both no.”

Kili was lost for words, the idea that the shy timid Ori tried to hit on his brother and actually kissed those tender soft lips was driving him insane. He wanted to kill both of them. And the idea that Nori actually tried... Made him cringe in pain.

“What does a blow job feel like?” He asked with trembling lips before he could stop the question.

“You never had one, have you?” Fili spoke tenderly with such strong emotions he could barely stop himself from kissing him.

“It always seemed disgusting... taking someone’s penis into your mouth... you piss using it... and everything... who would want to do it?” Kili cringed.

“It actually tastes a bit funny the first time, but later you just get used to that. I kind of like it a lot actually.” Fili smiled at him.

“Yeah it must feel nice to have it done...” Kili growled.

“I mean I like doing it.” Fili clarified quickly.

Kili was just lost for words. His brother, his only love in his life, took other cocks into his mouth and actually enjoyed it. He swallowed down the words of protest and looked away.

“Do you trust me?” Fili asked gently. Kili looked at him puzzled.

“Lay on your back...” Fili gently pushed him n the sofa. “Look at the screen or close your eyes, what would feel better, and just trust me...”

Kili wasn’t ready to feel those strong hands trace his body. He wasn’t ready to feel tingling all over his body and soul, he tried to focus on the screen, but the sight of the slim boy being truly fucked was making it even worse so he just closed his eyes. Then he felt those strong hands get more urging, tugging on his jeans and slowly pulling them off. He trusted Fili with his life, but this felt so strange, and he felt so vulnerable.

Fili had no idea what devil tempted him with what he was doing now. He had no idea why he was cursed to have the most attractive brother on the planet, who had beautiful long legs and a beautiful long cock. The way Kili was laid out in front of him was so tempting... So he finally gently traced the cock with his fingers... and earned a yelp. The cock in his hand was so firm, erect to the point of pain. He gently embraced his balls with his other hand and caressed him tenderly, still wondering if he should be doing this at all. Their relations would never be the same, but it was too tempting to stop.

Kili just stopped breathing when those lips touched his cock. But when Fili began sucking him with huge skill, he honestly thought he was going to die, either from the orgasm or from the embarrassment. But it felt so fucking good, so much better than jerking himself off thinking of the one person he should not think about when doing it.

“You see! Not disgusting at all...” Fili laughed seeing Kili completely entranced and shacking with need.

“Why would you do that?” Kili was shocked beyond measure.

“Why not?” Fili gently replied. “You needed some help... once you get going in sex you’ll love it...”

“Do you think...” Kili gazed at the screen in wonder, and pointed to the boy on the bottom. “Do you think I’ll ever feel like that?” He loved the way the boy’s eyes were wide, his breathing rapid and heavy.

“Of course!” Fili just laughed. “If you fuck with the right person... and if that person treats you well.”

“Do you think you could show me?” Kili asked in a raspy lustful voice.

“Show you what?” Fili taunted him, not really believing the path of Kili’s thoughts.

“Show me how to prepare and do it the right way...” Kili begged in a low voice.

Fili was just lost for words and a sudden thought that this game went a bit too far was chilling his bones. There was no going back now, and the way Kili’s eyes were gazing at him with huge demand he just had to give in.

“Well this was meant for you... but since well you’re demanding I use it now...” Fili pulled out the bag from under the table.

“You really prepared to this conversation seriously...” Kili gazed at the things Fili was pulling out.

“If you want to do stuff like that, you’ll need something like this.” Fili handed him the lube.

“How does this really work?” Kili was trembling with anticipation.

“Find a good position so you can touch yourself.” Fili instructed, so Kili moved a bit. “If you put a pillow under your loin it will be more comfortable.” He pulled a pillow and motioned Kili to lift a bit. “Now reach down.”

Kili hesitantly touched himself there but it wasn’t at all unpleasant.

“Give me your fingers...” Fili asked.

“Can you do it?” Kili begged for more.

“You want to learn or not?” Fili asked gently.

“I’m scared to do it myself...”Kili complained.

“Fine...” Fili put a bit of lube on this fingers and gently traced his hole. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” Kili nodded still amazed that his brother was actually guiding him into sex life.

“So relax a bit more...” Fili scolded him and pushed a finger in.

Kili had no idea how to face him, the feelings all this was causing him were driving him insane. He had dreamt about sex for so long, he had so many urges and ideas. He had no idea why Fili was doing this, but he did not seem to hesitate or oppose the idea as such. He gently traced his legs and was now discovering the most intimate part of his body. Without a doubt of hesitation, with so much tenderness and skill it made Kili feel in heaven.

When two fingers gently brushed his prostate he almost came, the sudden spark making him moan.  He moved his head to the screen, and gazed at the boy being fucked and wondered if it was just like what he felt now. And how much better it would feel to actually have a cock inside. How much better it would feel to have Fili’s cock inside of him. He glanced back to his brother, who was still touching him gently, to those blue eyes now dark as the sky at night. He had never seen his brother look at him like that.

“Fuck me...” Those words surprised Kili himself.

Fili’s eyes went even darker and had so much emotion in them that Kili just wanted to drown in them.

“Do you know what you’re asking for?” Fili spoke in a low hollow voice.

“I want that...” Kili motioned to the screen. To the boy pinned down and fucked. “So show me please what’s it like...” He begged with emotion.

Fili’s breath was laboured, his hands slightly trembling when he pulled away from Kili’s body. His whole existence reduced to the idea of his cock inside his brother.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Fili had to make sure again.

Before he could answer Kili was sitting in front of him, his hands on the front of Fili’s jeans tracing his erection.

“I want it... and so do you.” Kili unzipped the jeans and pulled him out without any hesitation or embarrassment. “It’s so beautiful...” He smiled and gently traced the firm leaking cock. “Don’t make me ask again...” He begged looking him in the eye.

Once he said that Fili’s mind went off, he pulled down the jeans and underwear just to make him lay on his back again. There was no hesitation in him, he hadn’t planned it, but once it began happening he realised there was no going back. Once he touched Kili’s cock it was over.  He needed to feel him inside and he needed to fuck him. He pulled out a condom from the bag and slid it on.

“Why do boys use condoms? I can’t get pregnant...” Kili mused with a strange smile.

“The same as with girls, protects from all kinds of STDs.” Fili explained in a surprisingly calm voice.

“I don’t have any STD, do you?” Kili asked.

“Nope... I tested myself a while ago.” Fili confirmed.

“Then please don’t... I want to feel what it’s really like...” Kili moaned.

“As you wish...” Fili pulled it off, and rubbed in a lot of lube. Then he put even more on his fingers and gently began stretching Kili again just to make sure.

“I can’t take this... please... just...” Kili moaned in pleasure as Fili’s fingers were touching him.

“Just?” Fili taunted.

“Fuck me...” Kili demanded. Then he felt it, the tip gently nudging him and gently sliding in.

“Tell me if it hurts...” Fili warned him.

Kili just stopped breathing, his whole mind focused on one thing. He finally did have Fili. He had him in his ass, sliding in more and more. 

“Fuck me please big brother...” He begged and those words made Fili fall apart, all his doubts long gone. The moment he felt his brother’s body taking him in he just lost it and began pounding him an pumping his cock. He loved the way Kili looked, flushed, needy and lustful. He was so beautiful just laying there for the taking, the long curly hair all over the sofa moving with every move.

“Fall apart for me baby brother...” Fili leaned in and whispered gently. What he didn’t predict was Kili’s arms going around his neck and an impatient kiss press into his lips. That one touch of lips made him fly, and fall off. His rapid moves driving Kili to the brink of dying as the kiss lasted and as the warm seed hit Fili’s chest.

He rested his head in Kili’s arm trying to grasp reality again.

“I never thought it would go that... deep.” Kili whispered to him gently.

“I hope you don’t regret it...” Fili murmured a bit worried their relations would change forever.

“I will if you don’t promise me...” Kili whispered.

“Promise what?” Fili asked curiously his body still feeling the aftershocks of the strong orgasm.

“That you will never fuck anyone but me.” Kili demanded. “I want you.”

Fili just blinked hearing that demand unable to comprehend what Kili was in fact suggesting.

“I love you.” Kili’s words struck him deep. “And I’ve always wanted this...”

Fili lifted himself to look into his eyes hoping to see the truth. He saw huge longing, love and need. So much and so thrilling it was unbearable.

“I love you too...” He sealed their lips with a tender kiss.


End file.
